Far From Home
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: The Biker Mice had been given orders by Stoker to go back to Mars to fight in the ongoing war against the Plutarkians. They left behind the loves of their lives who wonder if they ever will come back.


Far From Home

by Zaru-san

Rating: K

Summary: Dedicated for our troops over seas. ONESHOT The Biker Mice had been given orders by Stoker to go back to Mars to fight in the ongoing war against the Plutarkians. They left behind the loves of their lives who wonder if they ever will come back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Biker Mice from Mars. I only own Adrianna (Ri) and Lisa Dianne (Lidi).

A/n: I am dedicating this story to our troops overseas. Like our troops, the Biker Mice left their new home and went back to fight a war on their first home planet. We miss our troops and the girls miss their mice. :D Hopefully they'll find their way home to us.

Far From Home

The Biker Mice were well aware of Stoker's orders from the Planet Mars that they were to return immediately to help out their fellow mice. But, of course, they did not want to leave Earth for one reason only. And that was for love. During the Biker Mice's four year stay on the planet Earth, they had come to find love with three Earth women, one of which they had known since the beginning of their stay. It was going to be hard for them to leave behind the ones they loved, but they knew, because of orders, they had to leave them behind, but promising to come back one day. And after all the farewells and 'See you laters', the three gallant mice flew off into space, never looking back to the planet they called a second home.

Charley continued fixing the bikes that had piled up over the week after the Biker Mice left for Mars. She was too distraught to do much of anything because the mouse she called her lover was long gone. After a week of crying though, she felt that it might be best to move on to her normal routine as though the mice never entered her life and try to stay focused on the bikes people paid her to work on. But tears continued to spill down her cheeks.

Soon, Ri walked into the Last Chance garage. Her auburn hair was disheveled and her once cheerful blue eyes were now all bloodshot and puffy as though she had been crying. Heading over to Charley, she fell against the wall, hugging her knees against her chest.

"Hey, Charley." She whispered.

The brown-haired mechanic turned around to see Ri sitting there.

"Ri, when did you get here?" She asked quietly.

Ri just shook her head. "Just got here. Wondered how you were doing."

"Just fixing some bikes. Thought it might help with the pain."

"Is it working?"

Charley shook her head and stopped what she was doing. "No. It isn't helping me at all." Wiping her eyes with her clean hand, she dropped the wrench from the other and grabbed a new rag wiping her hands on it. "Were you crying?"

"Yeah. Looks like you can't stop either."

"No." Charley crawled next to Ri and sat against the wall cross-legged. "It's hard, I know, Ri, but we'll work through this somehow. Right?"

"Yeah. Someday we might be able to, but for now, I just feel like crying for the rest of my life." The tears came yet again, and her sobbing became uncontrollable. Charley wrapped her arms around the girl and cried along with her.

Not a few moments later, another face appeared in the Last Chance Garage. She could hear crying coming from the other side of the bike standing up and peeked over. There were her two best friends clinging onto one another. Sniffling, she walked around and sat in front of them resting a hand upon Ri's knee.

Charley and Ri looked up to see Lidi there, eyes puffy and red as well.

"Hey, guys."

"Lidi, what are you doing here?"

Lidi lowered her brown eyes and shrugged. "I guess I just needed someone to talk to."

"Oh, Lidi. Look at your eyes." Ri said and reached out a hand resting it against her friend's cheek. "Lidi, we're all having a rough time right now with the guys gone."

"I guess I'm just having a really worse experience though."

"I'll tell you what. Why don't I close down the shop for the rest of the day and we can go to my house for something to eat and drink. Okay?"

Both girls nodded and helped Ri to stand up.

The three sat in the living area of the house where Charley lived. Three cups of soda and a half-empty pizza box lay on the coffee table between the two sofas facing each other. Ri lounged herself on one couch while Charley and Lidi sat on the other. All was quiet until they heard on the phone ring scaring them.

"Oh! It's just the phone. I'll get it." Charley replied and stood up, heading toward the kitchen to answer the phone.

Charley bound into the kitchen hoping whoever was calling would not hang up until she answered. Finally, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Charley? It's Don Girthson." A mild-mannered voice answered.

Sighing she nodded to herself. "Yes, Don. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Um, not too good right now."

"What's the matter? Ya sick? Cause I can bring some chicken soup over for ya. It'll help ya feel better."

She laughed lightly. "No, but thanks, Don. No I'm not sick. Just a little upset right now and well, I guess I'm not feeling good either."

"What's wrong?"

_What should I say? I can't just lie to him._ "Just a few friends left and I don't know if they'll ever come back."

"Ah, I see. I see. Well, I tried calling you over at Last Chance, but nobody answered the damn phone. You closed, huh?"

"Just for the rest of the day. I wasn't feeling too well, so I had to close."

"Did ya fix the bike yet? Cause I was hoping to be able to pick her up tonight and show her off at the Bike Show tomorrow."

Charley smacked herself in the forehead. _Oh no! I forgot all about the Bike Show tomorrow! Dammit! _"Oh, man. I'm so sorry, Don! I'll have her fixed up and ready to go tomorrow for ya. I'm so sorry."

"Eh, don't worry about it. It's nothing. But if you could have her ready for tomorrow, that would be great. Otherwise, if tomorrow's not good to pick her up, I can always show her off on Saturday."

"Saturday would be perfect for you to pick her up if I don't make it in time for tomorrow. I promise, your bike will be the first one I work on first thing in the morning, I promise."

"Thanks, Charley! I'll chat with ya later! Got some more stuff to deal with, but I'll check ya later."

"All right. Bye, Don."

"Later, Charley-girl!"

Charley set the phone back on its cradle. _Charley-girl..._ The words hurt her, reminding her of the guys, but soon it wore off and she headed back into the living room to see Ri and Lidi sitting on the same couch, picking pepperoni off the pizza.

"Hey! That's not right! I love pepperoni! You can't do that!"

Both girls laughed as the mechanic headed back into the room.

"Hey, Charley. Who was it?"

"Don Girthson. I forgot that he needed his bike for tomorrow, but I didn't even set a finger on that damn bike. I completely forgot about it when he brought it in a week ago." She huffed as she plopped down onto the soft couch and stretched her body out.

Lidi sighed as she took a bite of a fresh slice of pizza. "I wonder how the guys are doing up there in the war."

"I guess we'll never know until they get back, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I really miss Vinnie." Charley declared and water welled in her eyes.

"I miss Modo." Lidi stated herself.

"Man, I just miss Throttle so much." Ri wiped oncoming tears away. "But we have to remain strong until we can get contacted by them or they come back to us."

"We'll just have to wait and see. For now, let us not think about this. But let's continue to support them."

"Right." All the girls agreed and began to gather their own strength and encouragement as the time went on while they were in Mars.

ON MARS

Explosions sounded in the distance as the commanding general and officers had their plan laid out on a long table separating all of them. Stoker looked around as another General spoke to the commanding officers, a few who seemed to stare into space. The General stopped speaking and turned to Stoker who nodded and motioned with his head for all to leave for a few minutes.

"Come on, men! Let's the get the weapons on the ready!"

"YES, SIR!" They all shouted and marched out of the room.

Stoker stared over at the three remaining officers who seemed deep in thought, not hearing any commands that have been stated to them.

"Modo. Vinnie. Throttle." He put his hands behind his back and stood facing them all.

Vinnie looked up and sighed. "Yes, Stoker?"

"What's wrong with you boys? You seemed out of it ever since you left to come back. What's wrong?"

Modo closed his eyes. "It's nothing, Stoker. Just heartache."

Throttle set his chin upon his hand. "Yeah. Heartache."

Stoker nodded. "Ah, I see. You fellas miss your earth gals, don't ya?"

"Truly." Vinnie whispered.

"Madly." Throttle whispered.

"Deeply." Modo whispered as well.

"Don't worry. Soon the war will be over and you can return to Earth. In the meantime, perhaps you boys should hold onto these and remember who you're surviving for." Stoker handed the mice pictures and left the room.

Vinnie held a picture of Charley, himself and Stoker while he was visiting Earth. Modo had a picture of Stoker and Lidi and Throttle held a picture of just Ri to his chest.

"I guess we oughta thank Stoker for these. These were the only pictures he took of the girls while visiting."

"Yeah. We better thank him."

Throttle stared at the picture and smiled. _I'll see you real soon, baby. Don't worry. I'll come back to you. I promise, Ri._

Vinnie inhaled deeply and let out an exasperated sigh. _Well, Charley-girl, I guess I'll have to settle for hugging your picture until we get home. _He then hugged the picture believing he was hugging his Charley-girl.

Modo closed his eyes imagining that Lidi was standing in front of him, arms wide open waiting to wrap himself in them. But when his eyes opened, he knew it was only daydreams that would make his time worth the wait until they all returned to Earth to be with the women they loved. _Soon, girls...real soon. We'll be home before you know it._

At the sound of a whistle, the three Biker Mice suited up and rushed out of the room tucking the pictures away where they wouldn't get lost.

On Earth, three women stared up into the night sky wondering how well their boyfriends were doing on a distant known planet called Mars.

The End.

Author's Note: Wow, sad, huh? Well, I hope you all liked this one shot I sure did

Ja ne

Zaru-san


End file.
